Overexposed
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Viñeta. Road to Ninja. Sakura, un coqueto Sasuke y una declaración no muy creible. ―¡No me gustas! ; ―Tu sonrojo no hace tu comentario muy convincente, Sakura-chan; ― Tampoco tu actitud de playboy hace tu invitación convincente, baka. ; ―¿Estas celosa, Sakura-chan?


**Akiiko-Chan  
**

**presenta:  
**

**Overexposed**

N/A: Otro crack. Otro Road to Ninja. Otro SasuSaku, bueno… Siempre ha sido SasuSaku. ¿He dicho ya que es un crack? Oh y Fluff, discreto Fluff.

* * *

Capitulo Unico

―Tengamos una cita.

―…¿Qué?

―Tengamos una cita.

―No.

―Te veo en la banca a las nueve.

―No, no voy a salir contigo.

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo?

―Porque eres linda.

―Nunca me lo habías pedido.

―Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora.

―Ese no es el punto. Tu no eres tu.

―Yo soy yo.

―No. Tu me consideras molesta, no linda.

―Siempre te he considerado linda, solo no te lo decía.

―…No puedes estar hablando enserio.

―¿Por qué no?

―¡Porque! Teniendo a todas esas chicas siguiéndote, ¿Por qué venir y preguntármelo a _mi_?

―He tratado de pedírtelo antes, ya te lo he dicho.

―…Es que, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado como para que me preguntaras esto? _Ahora._

―Cambiaste.

―Yo… ¡No es cierto!

―Es cierto. Antes no me dejarías dirigirte la palabra.

―Seguramente tendrías mejores cosas que hacer con tus alocadas seguidoras.

―Tch. No te sonrojarías cuando mencionara tu nombre.

―Yo…

―Incluso creí que me arrojarías de tu balcón en esa ocasión, como lo habías hecho antes.

―Estuve a punto de hacerlo, de hecho…

―Pero no lo hiciste, porque cambiaste y ahora te gusto.

―¡Tu no me gustas!

―Pruébalo.

―He dicho que no iré contigo a una cita. ¿No es suficiente prueba?

―Puede haber millones de razones por las cuales no quieras ir.

―No me gustas. Esa es la razón.

―Entonces, si no te gusto… ¿Qué hace la rosa que te di a lado de tu cama?

―Decoración.

―Es la única flor en tu habitación, Sakura.

―¡No me gustas!

―Tu sonrojo no hace tu comentario muy convincente.

―Oh, cállate. Tampoco tu actitud de _playboy _hace tu invitación convincente, ¿sabes?

―¿Acaso estas celosa, Sakura-chan?

―¡N-No! Y no me llames así, baka.

―¿Baka? ¿No era que antes me llamabas Sasuke-kun?

―Como si no tuvieras suficiente con tus fanáticas…

―Ah, entonces si estas celosa.

―¡No estoy celosa! ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

―Porque te gusto.

―Supéralo.

―Hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

―Ni hablar.

―Por favor.

―Woa. ¿Acaso estas rogándome, Sasuke?

―Tch. No… Te estoy pidiendo tenazmente.

―No funcionara, Uchiha. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

―Oh, ¿enserio?

―S-Si. Así que… ¡Aléjate!

―No suenas tan convincente como hace unos minutos…

―Hace unos minutos no invadías mi espacio personal, baka.

―Hueles muy bien…

―¡A-Aléjate!

―¿O si no?

―O si no, no saldré contigo.

―¿Eso es un -Tch. De acuerdo, Sakura-chan.

―B-baka….

―Te veo a las nueve.

―…

―¿Sakura-chan?

―Tu sonrisa…

―¿Hm?

―…Me agrada.

―¿Estas bien?

―Si, no es nada.

―Sakura.

―Es solo que me gusta verte sonreír. Te ves... _feliz._

―¿Sucede algo malo, porque estas llorando?

―Estoy bien, estoy bien.

―Si hay algo molestándote, dímelo. Siempre seré tu aliado.

―Lo sé.

―Ahora quien está invadiendo el espacio personal de quien…

―Oh, cállate. Es solo un abrazo.

―No dije que me quejara… ¿Qué hacemos después? ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi departamento?

―Tu sí que sabes cómo arruinar el ambiente.

―¿Y aun te gusto?

―Tch. Lo que sea.

―¿A dónde vas?

―No querrás que me presente a nuestra cita en mi uniforme de entrenamiento, ¿o si Sasuke-kun?

―No me molestaría si al final no lo tienes puesto…

―Eres terrible…

―Pero te gusto.

―Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun.

―Estaré esperándote… Sakura-chan.

―_Eso espero…_

* * *

A/N: No lo se, Que demonios, Mucho crack… Pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sigo siendo una escritora reprimida, quizás como muchas de ustedes. Ugh, como deseo saber japonés y estar alla en estos momentos.

En cuanto a la actitud de Sakura, quizas notaron el titubeo y el repetino cambio. Pues la excusa es simple: Ella recordaba a su canonSasuke-kun, le hace desear verlo sonriente, como este rtSasuke-kun.

Debi de haberlo publicado esta mañana pero... ya saben como son fines de semana familiares. Pff.

¿Merece un review?


End file.
